1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for applying seasoning to a food item, and more particularly, to a system and method for applying seasoning to multiple surfaces of a food item and adjusting system parameters to achieve a desired distribution of seasoning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies exist for applying seasoning or flavoring to a food item. FIGS. 1-4 illustrate example pieces of equipment for use in applying seasoning. For example, seasoning powder can be delivered from a seasoning hopper 110 or other storage container and distributed over a food item in a coating drum 112 or blender or on a conveyor belt. In some systems, a scarf plate 120 is used to help improve product coverage and distribute seasoning more evenly. As shown in FIG. 3, an example scarf plate 120 can include an inclined tray 122 having side walls 124, a bias-cut downstream edge 126, and a weir plate 128. A scarf plate 120 can be coupled to a seasoning hopper 110, for example, as shown in FIG. 4. In use, the hopper 100 deposits seasoning onto an upstream portion of the tray 122, and the scarf plate 120 is vibrated to help move the seasoning down the tray. The weir plate 128 can help control the flow of seasoning down the tray 122. The seasoning falls off the tray 122 at the bias-cut edge 126, creating a curtain of seasoning that falls onto the food items as they tumble in a drum 112 or move along a conveyor.